1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer table with a paper carriage, where the paper carriage is capable of being inserted under the printer table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In printer tables known to the prior art, the manipulation of the stack of paper in connection with the paper carriage is quite cumbersome. The paper carriage is insufficiently adapted to changes of different kinds of paper, especially different sizes.